Pokemon Revolution
by Death276
Summary: Team Plasma has changed from a small group with a grand idea to an army. Follow the Unova gym leaders as they join together to fight against Team Plasma. But not everything is as it seems. Look closer and try to see the story between the lines.
1. Ch1: Sub-Zero mission

It was cold. Lenora's breath came out as puff of smoke and she peered into her binoculars again. Why couldn't Brycen take this mission she thought. He would have been in his element at least. Unfortunately, her fellow gym leader was in a match at the moment. A trainer had called three weeks ahead for this challenge and the ice leader had refused to turn him down. This left Lenora as the only gym leader who had the necessary skills to finish the job. The "job" in question was an easy compared to some others. Infiltrate, eliminate, and obliterate. Get into the mountain facility and destroy any information they had, that was all. Below Lenora, who was perched on a ledge, stood a giant facility dedicated to team Plasma. It had been hidden well, deep in the mountain where almost no trainer ventured. She had never thought the problem with team Plasma would grow this large. First they were just a small organization that hoped people would release pokemon back into nature. Although an odd look on current affair the Unova council could not complain. There were no harmful riots and they did not force people to release their pokemon. They obtained all permission for their peaceful rallies and grew larger as time passed. The change happened faster than some could believe. Team plasma changed from a simple group with a unique idea to large than life army of thieves. There was no real trigger for the change and it still confused the elites what had caused it to occur. Bases were built in name of Team Plasma and fights broke out. The elite four and gym leaders were quick to end the disputes in the city, but the fights in the countryside's and mountains still continued. Pokemon and items of value alike were stolen. The threat was so large that the elite four had to gather the eight gym leaders and to direct them where to go. Lenora looked across the area again with her binoculars until her Watchog gave a small chirp. She lowered her binoculars and faced her prized pokemon.

"What did you see?"

Lenora nodded as she listened to her Watchog's chirps. It was as the intel said. Thirty-four guards on the outside, all with three pokemon or less, most likely lower level and hardly trained. Nothing a gym leader had to worry about. Lenora would have to be careful though. She had been told there were at least 150 guards, so another 116 guards were inside, and they could have better defenses. The person who gave intel in this case was none other than N. N has never expanded on his name, but he made up for this fact with the amount of intelligent he gave to the council. He had joined the council's intelligence squad earlier in their career and never had led them astray. He had been born with the unique ability to understand most pokemon instantaneously and this provided him an innumerable amount of resources and options. Patrat and Pidove would infiltrate a lab and bring back information and building layouts. Emolgas would cause blackouts so he could escape facilities and Drilburs would trip opponents as needed. N was truly and invaluable asset to their team. As N passed through her thoughts another individual came to mind. His real name was unknown and in reports his name was vigilante 001. His documented name though was Omega. He had been known to assist gym leaders on their missions numerous times. His alliances were unknown, but it was assumed that he disliked Plasma as much as the elites. As if sensing her thoughts her Stoutland gave a short ruff to gain her attention. A low growl emitted from its throat and Lenora nodded. Omega had apparently made an appearance as her Stoutland could smell him. This was in the plans of course. The elite four were not to be taken lightly. Their tactics were nearly infallible. They accounted from everything to freak weather to tripping and setting off an alarm. Factoring in the appearance of Omega was simple enough. Lenora felt calmer than she had. If Omega was already in the vicinity her mission had become laughably easy. Omega was efficient to the point that some gym leaders had to admit he was most likely equal to them in skill. Each gym leader has a certain set of skill that made them vital to the network. Lenora was the perfect scout. Although she could hold her own in battle, her skill sets shone in intelligence gathering. Both Stoutland and Watchog could detect enemy presences and gather information from long distances. Burgh was similar and used bugs to search the area till the time of attack. Skyla was the same as well except aerial, searching from the sky. Brycen was considered the only "assassin" of the group. Able to sneak inside any of the facilities unnoticed and eliminating the threat. Eliminate was a harsh word though. They never killed, only captured plasma members. Brycen could freeze all opponents in ice and continue like nothing had happened. Elesa, Clay and Drayden were all notable for their undisputable attack strength. The forces of team plasma were weak as it was but Drayden's dragons were slightly overkill. Even Iris helped him from time to time and their teamwork was unstoppable. The last of the gym leaders were the three brothers of the first gym. Surprisingly, the three had a large range of skill. Chili was a demolition expert and knew where to place bombs and explosives for the most damage. Cilan was an efficient tactician and strategist and lead his brothers throughout their missions. Cress was a trap expert and knew how to disarm traps as well as set them. Overall the gym leaders were a force to be reckoned with. Lenora lowered her binoculars and released her Herdier from its pokeball. It gave a short bark and Lenora, along with her pokemon, descended from the ledge. As silently as she could manage, Lenora made her way to the base, hiding as she crept closer. Once she was 100 yards away from the base she beckoned for the attention of her three pokemon.

"Stoutland and Watchog, I will give you both free reign, if you find the control room destroy it." She whispered. "Herdier, you are with me."

The Pokemon nodded at their orders and Lenora handed both Stoutland and Watchog their pokeball respectively. In the times of crisis, the elite four along with Bill, the pc's system creator, created a fail-safe system for pokemon. To explore bases at peak efficiency the trainer and the pokemon had to split up. This could potentially lead to large problems. Although the pokemon could not be recaptured in a pokeball, the pokemon could faint or be captured in another device. This could ruin a mission and even worse lead to the capturing of a gym leader. Therefore, the fail-safe system was created. If a pokemon felt they were in danger of fainting or being captured, they would be able to escape inside their pokeball. The pokeball would then be immediately transported to their owners PC. The major disadvantage to this was that the gym leader would have one less pokemon.

Lenora signaled and the three groups broke off. Lenora charge at a surprised Plasma member and tacked him, knocking him out. Herdier used a tackle attack on another member and the two rushed inside. The facility was similarly built to the ones Lenora had infiltrated before. Stainless steel walls lined the hallways each hall looking exactly like the next. The lights on the wall gave each hallway a uniform glow and Lenora could only wonder how they didn't lose themselves within their own base. As Lenora and her partner approach an intersection, another patrol spotted them and had enough time to release their pokemon, a Munna and a Lillipup. Lenora wasted no time and commanded the attack.

"Use bite on Munna and then bounce back and use Retaliate on Lillipup!"

Herdier immediately leapt into action and bite the Munna causing it to faint and jumped back to catch the Lillipup off guard and took it down in one attack. While her Herdier was taking the pokemon out, Lenora took the human down. A swift kick to the first was enough and a punch to the second finished the job. The member dropped like rock and Lenora turned to continue forward. A she did so, she came face to face with Omega. Well, more accurately, face to hood. From what the reports said, Omega was known for keeping his face a secret. Omega was dressed in a black cloak his face hooded. Black pants covered his legs and black gloves completed his uniform. Lenora had to hold back a laugh every time she saw him. Omega must have an obsession with black. Omega pointed to his right.

"The control room is down in this direction. Take a left after the fifth intersection and get to the end of the hall. The access code is 356214."

As he spoke, another patrol further along the corridor saw them and shouted.

"Intruders! Send up the alarm!"

As the Plasma members turned to flee, Omega raised his hand towards them and snapped his fingers. All three dropped to the ground. Lenora knew from previous reports and experiences that Omega used hypnosis to stop his opponents, although his methods were still unknown. The highest likelihood was his partner was a psychic type pokemon, who use the attack remotely on command, such as snapping his finger. Omega once again faced the gym leader.

"I am headed to the Southern side of the base to release the pokemon kept in their storage unit. Alert me over their communications systems when you have finished. I will evacuate then."

Lenora simply nodded. As much as she hated taking orders, Omega usually did not talk often enough to give out orders. That aside his "orders" were basically her previous orders. Find the control room and delete the files. Omega turned and ran off. Lenora took the opposite direction and as she raced down the hallways, she came across hordes of fallen pokemon and people. All seemed to be sleeping, Omega must have been busy. She met no further resistance as she counted the hallways to the control room. If she had to give credit to Plasma, it was for making the labs different every time. The labs all look the same but the entire layout was different. Herdier gave a short bark and stopped at the door at the end of the hall. Lenora pressed the green light to the side and it opened with a small hiss. The pair walked in to find the majority of the members inside on the ground sleeping. The minority were laying on the control monitors. Lenora quickly pulled put a flash drive and went to the computer. She had to give Elesa credit. Aside from being spectacular gym leader and also a famous model, she was a world class hacker. The flash drive Lenora held was filled with programs and viruses to destroy any computer mainframe. Lenora pushed a fallen Plasma to the side and placed in the entry code. She quickly pushed in the flash drive and unloaded the file to the computer. Quickly typing in her commands, Lenora pressed the enter key and immediately the screen showed several doors to the lab closing. Lenora grabbed a nearby mic and flipped it on.

"Omega, I have closed all the doors aside from the south. I set the timer to 15 minutes. Exit immediately."

Her message sent, she raced out of the control room and to the south exit. The commands she placed into the main computer were simple yet effective. Closing all the gates except the south was step one. The southern gate would follow suit 15 minutes later to seal all the plasma members inside. Officers would evacuate the trapped plasma members 12 hours later. Finally the computer would have a complete lockdown for 24 hours. If anyone tried to force their way in the system would delete all files. It had occurred to Lenora that if she wanted to trap Omega inside she could have ignored telling him, but he was known for having plan B's. She reasoned that being on Omega's good side was not as bad as his bad side. As she approached the exit a pile of Plasma members who had tried to escape greeted her. Omega must have continually put them to sleep as they came. Both Stoutland and Watchog were waiting as well. Lenora exited the building and returned her pokemon to their respective pokeballs leaving her Herdier out. The timer clicked down to zero and the door slammed shut sealing the plasma members inside. She faced the cloaked figure standing beside her.

"Well? What are you going to do now? Lenora asked.

"That hardly matters," Omega replied, "make sure the members inside don't starve."

With that he reached inside his cloak and revealed a pokeball. Upon opening it, Staraptor appear and screeched at the sky.

"Staraptor let's go" Omega leap onto the giant bird's back and the pair flew off.

Lenora looked to her Herdier and spoke.

"You think he is more of an asset or a liability?"

Her Herdier gave a sort gruff growl causing Lenora to smile.

"Yeah, I think so too."

* * *

"So that's your report?"

Lenora nodded as Ghetsis shuffled through a few more of the papers. After Omega had left, Skyla had picked up Lenora from the mountains and returned them to their base of operations. Lenora had proceeded to Ghetsis' office for the standard post mission report. Ghetsis was one of the head members of the Unova council and was in charge of Plasma demolition and damage prevention. He was presented as a man of morals but something about him seemed off. Nothing seemed to faze the man, no matter how surprising the outcome of the mission. He never flinched.

"I see you met vigilante 001, did you follow protocol?"

Lenora sighed then responded, "No, I did not attempt to capture nor did I attempt to injury Omega. Ghetsis, that man is helping us and making our missions easier. Why would you want to turn on us?"

Ghetsis quickly looked at Lenora with a sharp glare that made her shutter. "We do not know his alliances. For all we know he may be working as one of them, a spy who changes sides when the elites attack the base. If he is taken out of the equation there would be less trouble for the region as a whole." Lenora gave Ghetsis a disbelieving look and Ghetsis continued. "Don't you find it suspicious that he finds bases in the middle of nowhere that only N himself can find? He has joined several if not all of our agents at least once during a mission. For a vigilante he knows far too many things, and we know far too little about him. I suggested this protocol for the safety of Unova."

Once Ghetsis had finish his speech, Lenora left the room the way she had entered doubting the fact Omega could be a threat.

* * *

A/N Great another story about an overpowered OC that is the greatest in the world. I hope you give this story a chance though. This chapter, like many first chapters, is for introduction and has little room for character growth. In the following chapters you will see "Omega" in a more human aspect, and not some OC in a black cloak. I am sure many of you can see the conflict already brewing, and I urge you tell me what you think, not only plot wise but story wise as well. Is the way I write interesting or is it boring and dull? I will reflect back on the review people write, and hopefully make a better story for all.


	2. Another day Another mission

I forgot to place this at the beginning of my last chapter so I this chapter is a good time to start. I do not own Pokemon, nor do I own any of the characters in the following chapters, aside from that of Omega.

* * *

"Thank you for taking that mission, I didn't want to push the boy's challenge back when he had called so far in advance." Brycen said as he and Lenora walked down the Unova headquarters' hallway. It had been three days since Lenora's operation. Brycen had come for his own mission orders and met Lenora on his way to the briefing.

"Yeah right, I bet you just wanted me to freeze." Lenora said but he words held no venom only mirth. Brycen smirked. "Maybe, those arctic missions are a pain sometimes." Lenora gave a short laugh then proceeded to ask about the challenger Brycen had waited for.

"For someone who called ahead he was quite unprepared." Brycen said. He then explained further about the battle that had transpired. The boy had brought a variety of type but all were futile. His grass starter did not last a turn. His Cryogonal had defeated it quickly and the battle went downhill for the boy from there. His next pokemon was a flying type and that too was obliterated by Cryogonal. His last pokemon, a Lucario, was able to defeat his Cryogonal, but was already severely weakened by the time Brycen use his Beartic. Lucario was still a steel type and thus was frozen and defeated quickly. As Brycen finished his story, Lenora burst out laughing.

"That sounds like the time a trainer tried to verse me with ghost type pokemon. My pokemon had bite and he could hurt any of my pokemon." This time Brycen let out a chuckle.

"It's sad almost, seeing trainers not knowing the basic typing weaknesses and advantages. I mean who would take on an ice gym with a flying type?"

"I would." Brycen and Lenora didn't even need to turn to know the origin of that voice. Skyla walked up to them as cheerful as ever. "I would probably win too."

Brycen gave a short sigh. "Skyla we have been over this, just because your Swanna beat my Beartic once does not mean your flying pokemon can-." Brycen was cut off by Skyla's laughter.

"I know, I know. You know I was joking." Skyla gave a short laugh again before she turned her attention to Lenora. "I heard you met Omega on your mission, how did that go?" Lenora gave a small smile.

"I think he is starting to trust me." At this Brycen and Skyla had exchanged glances, though they visually calmed as Lenora's next statement. "He was around me for 2 minutes. He spoke a full 6 sentences to me as well." Lenora spoke voice dripping is sarcasm. "I met him but we didn't talk much. I swear the guy needs to get some friends." They all shared a laugh but two of the three gave a half-heart laugh. Lenora then asked Skyla what she was in there for and Skyla responded that she had a mission like Brycen. When pressed for more information, Skyla said it was simple scouting work, nothing too dangerous. As they turned the corner, Lenora waved her farewell and Skyla and Brycen continued to the office of operations. They both stopped short of the door.

"Say hi from me if you see him." Skyla's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Only if you do the same for me." Brycen responded causing Skyla to smile and they entered the office together. The elite four of Unova were not as intimidating as other regions but they still reigned in a large amount of respect from the gym leaders and populous as well. Shauntal and Grimsley were known for stealth operations while Caitlin and Marshal were known for elimination. What they all shared in their aptitude in tactical decisions. The amount of planning they did was insane compared to what other tacticians did. No matter the situation they was always a plan B. The operation's room was full of state of the art geographical maps and computers to compile date and find probabilities. They could find the most likely location of snowstorm and they could track a single person anywhere in the world, as long as a tracker was placed on the target. As Brycen and Skyla walked in the four elites looked up from their desks and placed down their work down to address the leaders.

"Glad you two made it," Grimsley said as he folded he hands, "I was almost afraid you would skip out on us." The leaders and elites laughed but soon the laughter stopped the missions were addressed.

Marshal spoke first. "Skyla as you were informed prior to the meeting we are sending you to coordinates x:498 y:753. This is purely a scouting mission and no further action is required. If you feel you can go further than the mission objective radio back to HQ for an update. We will analyze what you found here and give you the reformed mission objectives. Any questions?" Skyla merely shook her head in the negative and then Caitlin spoke. "Brycen, you will be sent north past Dragon spire tower. Your mission is the capture of Sage Gorm, who is confirmed to be inside of the base. He is a high priority target, exercise extreme caution. The chance of Omega appearing is relatively high. We suggest you work with him to complete your goal. In case of an emergency, contact HQ. We will send either Drayden or myself to aid you. Any questions?" Brycen was handed the file of the mission report and he quickly read through it.

"Who provided intel on this?" Brycen asked. In reality there was no need for Brycen to ask for the name of the intelligence gatherer but he always asked. Whenever he could he thanked the intelligence team for their work, for if it was not for them, he would have been blind to the facility structures.

"A collaboration of N and Looker," Shauntal explained, "They met and exchange information about the base for a better understanding."

"Once you are ready, I will teleport you to your location." Caitlin continued.

"I am not flying him?" Skyla asked confused. Skyla had been known for helping the leaders travel to location to location with relative ease. She used both her planes and pokemon as means of transport. They were an invaluable asset for the Unova team and it also gave the leaders a chance to bond with one another.

Shauntal shook her head, "The mission would be slowed down if you took the time to fly the distance. Besides, your mission is in the other direction, it would be foolish to send you one direction just to have you come back." Skyla simply nodded but Brycen didn't miss the slight disappointment in her eyes. He told Caitlin he was ready and she nodded. She produced a Beheeyem and it started to glowed. As Caitlin's prompting Brycen stepped forward and was teleported away.

* * *

The landscape was not desolate but it was not abundant with life either. It was a twisted mix of forest and desert, thankfully devoid of water. Brycen had been teleported on a cliff overlooking the apparent Plasma base of operations. He quickly looked around for a certain hooded figure and was rewarded for his search as he saw Omega walking up behind him. The wind blew lightly at Omega's cloak causing it to ripple slightly, but his hood remained unaffected as if attached to his body.

"Took you long enough." Omega said in a monotone but to Brycen, he could hear the underlying mirth in his voice.

Omega on the reports was known to have no special connection with any of the gym leaders. He simply appeared, helped with the mission, then left. In reality this generally held true for the most part. Cilan, Chili, Cress, Lenora, Burgh, Elesa, Clay and Iris held no special connection with Omega. In general he respected them and vice versa aside for two special cases. Clay was known for bearing a strong hate towards Omega. It was unknown why and was never covered in the reports. Another item was Omega's apparent admiration for the three brothers Cilan, Chili and Cress. Although he did not befriend the trio he did tell them that he was impressed by their variety of skills. There were a few exceptions though. Skyla, Brycen and Drayden all were "friends" of the cloaked man, but this knowledge of course never made its way to a report. Both Brycen and Drayden had impressed Omega by their sheer power and general calmness on the battlefield. They were like him, cold and calculating when the situation asked for it. They could speak about any situation with relative clarity, and would compare ideas that would lead to greater success rates for their missions. Skyla on the other hand was not the cold and calculating type, in fact she was the opposite. She was more likely to talk about days gone past instead of mission plans and Brycen had never seen her excited to be on the front line. This of course did not mean she was weak. Being a gym leader already placed her at a high standing, but the bonding with her pokemon placed her in Brycen's top 5 list of strongest trainers. So why had Omega gone out of his way to befriend her? Omega had stated it was for her scouting abilities and her general friendliness. Brycen was pretty sure Omega had taken a fancy to the flying gym leader.

"Sorry I was held up by the council. Did you scope out the base?" Brycen spoke as he pulled out the mission files.

"I met N yesterday, we exchanged information on the bases we have discovered. He told me that this base was one of the major targets for the council and I decided to chance a meeting with whoever showed up." Brycen felt a wave of realization of why the Elite Four felt sure Omega would show up. N must have passed word to the Elites and they had added his appearance to the plans. The meeting between N and Omega was not a surprise though. N and Omega has a general sense of mystery around them. Both did not reveal their names nor did they reveal their method of travel although it was assumed Omega use his Staraptor as his main transport. There was contest in the Unova HQ about who was the more useful asset to the cause of defeating Plasma, N or Omega. The votes were divided evenly across the board, but an odd occurrence happened. N was invited to the headquarters for a banquet and he happened to stumble across the ratings of the two. When asked his opinion he stated Omega was by far the greater asset. All N could do was gain schematics to bases and alert the council of Plasma activity. He then concluded that Omega was superior, saying he was the one put his life on the line to rescue Pokemon that had been captured. The debate was thought to have ended there, when Drayden had made an off handed comment to Omega about it. Omega had laughed and said it was not himself but N would was superior by all means. When asked why Omega said the following. _I may risk my life to save Pokemon but I then leave them to fend for themselves. I cannot stop to tend to the wounded and thus I say my actions are abysmal compared to N, who takes time to heal released pokemon and befriend them._ The score still stood even to this day and no one can bring themselves to change their vote to declare a winner.

"What is the plan this time? Demolition?"

Brycen shook his head, "Actually we have a high priority target this time. Apparently one of Sages is present." Omega let out a low whistle. "Yes, this is a high priority target, let's not mess this one up."

Omega chuckled, "Working with vigilante 001? You are shame to the whole of Unova." Omega knew how he was seen by some of the league officials. Either an asset or a vigilante. Brycen had to give Omega some credit though. If he was affected, by the slander they threw at him, he never showed it and simply continued his missions. That was another fact that had evaded the council, why did Omega do what he did? Not even his "friends" knew, all he told them was he was keeping a promise.

Brycen laughed. "I would rather be a traitor to the council than your enemy."

"I hope you don't regret that statement later," Omega said crossing his arms.

"I doubt I will, I don't see you attacking the council in your lifetime. Shall we?" Brycen said motioning to the fortress. Omega simple shrugged, "After you."

* * *

Brycen slipped down the corridors. He had brought out his Cryogonal but nothing else. The mission required stealth and have three pokemon wandering the base at random would do nothing to help their cause. The mission plans had entailed the most probable locations of the sage and to save time Omega and himself had split up. This did not mean they were without communication. Both Omega and Brycen carried communicators attached to their ears. Any words they spoke would be transferred to one another. In a mission like this communication was essential. The communicator crackled to life as Omega spoke. "Area D is devoid of target, all guards in area have been neutralized."

"Sleeping?" Brycen asked still focus on the hallway ahead. Omega simple grunted the affirmative and the connection went dead. Brycen peaked around the next corner revealing three guards walking down the hallway leisurely. They were heading towards Brycen's location. He quickly slipped back around the corner and waited. He ordered to for Cryogonal to wait until they were all near enough to use Frost Breath. As the guards approached the conversation became apparent.

"Did you hear that base in the mountains was taken out?." Stated the first grunt.

"Yeah, apparently Lenora was there. Made quick work of them too." A second said. "If this bases is attack I hope either Skyla or Elesa take us out."

"What are you? Dense? If they came here we would be thrown in jail!" the third cried.

"Come on, we have enough men here to take down a women besides, when we capture them I would give them a good-"

Brycen at this point had heard more than enough and order his Cryogonal to freeze the men. Fortunately for Brycen, the Plasma member who was speaking was only frozen to the neck which his two partners were frozen solid. He was fortunate enough to let off some steam. Brycen turned the corner and slowly strode up to the now terrified Plasma member.

"I don't like when you talk of my fellow gym leader with such disrespect." Brycen said his tone equal to the chill in hall.

"Please have mercy." The member was crying, tears streaming down the front of his face.

Brycen leaned in close to the member's ear. "The courts give mercy, I however do not." Brycen pulled back his fist and smashed it into the Plasma member's temple knocking him out. Brycen continue down the hallway for a quite some time, checking around corners and rooms to find their target. The radio again crackled to life.

"I don't blame you for hitting the kid, I was pissed and I wasn't even there."

Brycen chuckled and decide to take a jab at Omega, "Quite defense over Skyla, aren't you?" He heard Omega sigh on his end of the mic. The then countered saying, "I wouldn't be saying that mister, 'I don't like when you talk of my fellow gym leader with such disrespect.'" Brycen chocked slightly but quickly recovered. "They are my fellow leaders; of course I care for them." Omega made a grunt of disbelief before speaking. "You did clean up right? I placed all the grunts in a locked room."

Before Brycen could respond the hallways took on a red color as the emergency sirens blared. Over the siren Brycen nearly screamed, "Go loud! Find the target at all costs!" Brycen wasted no time and released all his pokemon and ran down the hallways his pokemon following right after him. As he ran a squad of four Plamsa members released their pokemon and charged at him. "Beartic!" Brycen's bear quickly launched icicles at the pokemon causing them to faint. By this time Brycen was already at the group of four and his fist shot forward crashing into the face of the first. Cryogonal and Vanillish quickly used frost breath encasing two more members in an icy prison. The last member was taken out by Brycen as he spun kicked him into the wall. As they ran more and more members attacked, each meeting their end in an ice oblivion or Brycen's martial arts. The communicator erupted into life and Omega could be heard panting on the other end. "Area D4!, The sage is headed for the helicopters on the back of the base!" Brycen wasted no time responding and turned down one the hallways. "Zebstrika will guide you! I sent him to your location." Brycen turned another corner running into another mob of Plasma members. Lightning shot past Brycen dropping the members blocking his path. Omega's Zebstrika ran past Brycen and he ran after it. The lightning pokemon had been using flame charge seeing at its speed was far greater than normal. With the combined efforts of both Brycen's pokemon and Zebstrika, they made it to the landing rather quickly. Unfortunately for them, one of the helicopters was in the air and the other was preparing for takeoff. The rotors began to spin and the wind kicked up tremendously. Brycen shouted for him Pokemon to take down the helicopters and Zebstrika, Cryogonal and Vanillish all attacked. It was in vain as the luminous green shield of Protect was seen and the attacks bounced off harmlessly. This of course was not the complete attack, Beartic had saved his attack till the barrier fell and then released a wave of icicles at the rotors of the helicopter. The rotor was torn off as the icicles passed and the helicopter fell to the ground. The roof of the base exploded and Omega riding his Staraptor flew out of the smoke. "Brycen, I can take down the helicopter with a hyper beam, give me the ok!" Brycen stared frozen in place as the other helicopter started to fly off.

"Brycen! The order!" Omega voice was desperate over the ear piece, "They will be out of range soon!"

Brycen continued to stare. What were the risks of taking down the chopper? Who would die? Was their target in there? Would their target survive? Questions bombarded Brycen and Omega increasingly frantic calls did not help his thoughts. Omega's calls died and the communicator when silent. He watched as Omega circled around and dropped down to the helicopter pad. The other helicopter flew away, destination unknown. Omega returned his Staraptor and approached Brycen and stopped before him. Brycen started to speak, but Omega stopped him with a wave of his hand.

"You were thinking of all the possibilities and you were pushing for the mission's success. I took caught up in the action and acted rashly without think. I apologize."

Brycen merely waved off the apology and Omega spoke again.

"Luckly , I believe Sage Gorm is in the helicopter you took down. I suggest you retrieve him and return to base. If there is nothing else I will be checking the base for left over data." Brycen only then remember his message from Skyla.

"Skyla says hi." Omega stopped. He looked at Brycen for a moment before a small chuckle was heard. "Tell her hi for me, I look forward to seeing her again."

"What," Brycen teased, "going to take her to dinner?" Omega shrugged. "I said what I meant nothing more and nothing less." With that final statement he entered the base and Brycen switched his communicator to HQ's channel. "This is Brycen, objective complete, Sage Gorm is custody and Omega has the left the premise."

Grimsley's voice came out over the connection. "Understood, Caitlin will teleport to you location shortly. The connection died and Brycen proceeded to extract the sleeping Sage from the helicopter.

* * *

"So, in the end he said he would take you to dinner the next time you meet," Brycen said keeping a relatively straight face. Brycen was good at controlling his facial expressions but Skyla had known him long enough to read him like a book.

"Yes, I am sure we will have a romantic honeymoon after that." Skyla's spoke, voice dripping in sarcasm."

"Alright maybe not the dinner, but he did say he was looking forward to seeing you again." Skyla smiled cheerfully and gave a small laugh. "Why are you so interested in seeing him, Skyla?" Brycen pressed looking at the Flying gym leader with interest. Skyla turned and showed a sad smile on her face before speaking. "If you can only see one of your favorite friends one in every few months, wouldn't you want to see them as much as possible as well." Brycen stayed silent at that, for he had no answer.

* * *

A/N: Humanistic enough or still too over-powered? In the several years I have read stories, the OC tends to be too perfect and not humanistic. There is no growth in these characters and many times they are lifeless and dull. When I wrote the first chapter, I realize I was making the same mistake of creating a fictional character who was far too "robotic" in a sense. I hope to show him as humanistic as possible. I am trying to make move sets a real as possible, so I did research on what attacks each pokemon knows and what can learn. I hope to see you next chapter till then.

Responses:

al4c3l0wr1: Do not worry, each gym leader or group will have their own mission for completion. I hope you stay engaged with the story


End file.
